The present disclosure is related to the field of video analytics. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to searching video data for objects that satisfy a general description.
Wide spread deployment of closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras in various environments can lead to the production of an excess of video information that can impede effective review by surveying personnel. Exemplarily, if ten CCTV cameras are deployed about an environment constant monitoring of the environment will produce 240 hours of video data per day for consideration and review. Even using expedited reviewing techniques, this presents a burden upon a person or persons tasked with manual review of image data.
A need exists for solutions to facilitate the narrowing of the available video data to only segments of video data that may be of particular interest to the reviewing personnel relative to a particular video data analysis purpose or task.